parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain Jasmine/Aladdin the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice
(Dissolve down to street level, where, in the midst of all the activity, walks Jasmine, and her horse, Rain. Jasmine is consulting a map) *Jasmine: Huh, ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything. (looks and sees a pair of guards walking by) Excuse me, ladies, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-- (they completely ignore her)--hmmm, I guess not. (Meanwhile, in a corner, Aladdin and Fluttershy are dancing for change. A man and his child walk by, but the man steers his child away) *Man: Stay away, child--they're heroes. They'll steal us blind. (Jasmine, entranced by Aladdin's dancing, drops a few coins into the hat on the ground. Soon, a girl (Madeline) on top of the wall whistles. Everything comes to a halt, and all scramble for cover. As Fluttershy grabs the hat, coins fly everywhere. She runs, and Aladdin runs out to grab the money. As he's gathering the change, the guards arrive) *Poison Ivy: All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money? *Aladdin: For your information, I earned it. *Poison Ivy: Gypsies don't earn money. *Harley Quinn: They steal it. *Aladdin: You'd know a lot about stealing! *Poison Ivy: Troublemaker, eh? *Harley Quinn: Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down. (Aladdin fights them, and eventually escapes. As the guards begin to chase, Jasmine blocks them with Rain, and they fall to the ground. Poison Ivy is in the right spot, and...) *Jasmine: Rain! Sit! (Rain does as she is told, and sits on top of Poison Ivy) *Jasmine: Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! She's just impossible! Really, I can't take her anywhere. *Poison Ivy: Get this thing off me! *Harley Quinn: (Approaching Jasmine) I'll teach you a lesson, peasant! (whips out a small dagger with a red glowing blade, to which Jasmine pulls out her shining sword, which sprouts out a light blue glowing blade) *Jasmine: You were saying...Lieutenant? (Harley realizes who it is.) *Harley Quinn: Oh, Captain! Harley Quinn, reporting for duty, ma'am! (Jasmine sheathes her sword, then bends down to Ivy) *Jasmine: I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but...the Palace of Justice? *(Cut to the guards making a path for Captain Jasmine. As she walks, she sees some coins on the ground. She picks them up and drops them in the hat of an old woman sitting on the street. After she passes, the "old woman" pulls her hood down to reveal Fluttershy sitting on Aladdin's head. He looks at her curiously. As Jasmine is trying to move through the crowd, Rain is refusing to come along) *Jasmine: Come on, girl. Rain! Heel! (obeys as we zoom into the Palace of Justice, and end up in the dungeon, where a guard in the next room is whipping a prisoner, as Maleficent listens while Jasmine enters) *Maleficent: Guard! *Catwoman: Ma'am? *Maleficent: Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull her to the new. *Catwoman: Yes, ma'am. (Maleficent turns to Jasmine) *Maleficent: Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Jasmine, home from the wars. *Jasmine: Reporting for duty, as ordered, ma'am. *Maleficent: Your service record precedes you, Jasmine. I expect nothing but the best from a war heroine of your calibre. *Jasmine: And you shall have it, ma'am. I guarantee it. *Maleficent: Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me. (A whip crack and a growl interrupt Maleficent as Jasmine appears startled at the crack) Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my women into shape. *Jasmine: Uh, thank you, ma'am, uh, very, uh, trem--uh, a tremendous honour, ma'am. *Maleficent: You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled. *Jasmine: Misled, ma'am? *Maleficent: Look, Captain--gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped. *Jasmine: (A bit surprised) I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers? *Maleficent: Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one. (On each of the last three words, Maleficent crushes one of three ants on a tile. She flips the tile over, revealing scores of ants scurrying around underneath.) And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles. *Jasmine: What are we going to do about it, ma'am? (Maleficent slams the tile back down upside down, and turns it, crushing the remainder of the ants.) You make your point quite vividly, Ma'am. *Maleficent: You know, I like you, captain. Shall we? (begins to leave, when the crowd below begins to cheer loudly.) Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain? *Jasmine: Not recently, ma'am. *Maleficent: Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along. (We descend to ground level, and see Ariel climbing down the side of the cathedral. She wanders into the crowd, as an oncoming group of people begin to sing.) Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes